Debt
by Sand Dun
Summary: When Hanzo regains his consciousness, he discovers he is in debt. The payment is simple enough, isn't it? Hanzo x Kotaro


Hanzo remembers little of what happened. Everything had become a blur, then total darkness. The last sight he remembers in the haze of his fading eyesight was a single figure moving towards him, tall and muscular. Perhaps he had also felt his body being raised up by arms, but he is not certain.

Groaning, he flips his eyes open to take in his surroundings. Perhaps he is in the hands of the enemy, perhaps not. He blinks rapidly trying to regain his sense of sight. A single burning candle nearby thwarts this however.

He suddenly notes the sound of soft growling, like the snoring of a sleeping animal. Propping himself up his elbows, Hanzo sees three wolves. And much to his dismay they all are sprawled very closely to him. One lies over his legs while the other two encompass his sides. A sharp shiver courses down his spine when he catches a glimpse of one's dangerously large canines as it yawns widely. His freezes when its big yellow eyes lazily peer at him. The ninja relaxes slightly when he sees there are no hints of aggressiveness within its eyes, however.

Glimpsing around the room, Hanzo can only see what is closest, since the candle is only what prevents darkness from completely devouring the room. The only other items that he can see are a stool sitting beside the bed and small pack leaned against the wall nearby. Its contents he cannot begin to guess. Though, considering the wolves he may have an idea.

His eyes swiftly avert back the woken wolf when it sneezes abruptly. Its eyes seem to laugh at his jumpiness, though he believes it is more likely a trick of the flickering candle.

The wolf paws its muzzle before crawling up his side so its head is beside his chest. Hanzo watches it with mindful eyes, though he is beginning to trust it won't hurt him. Its big black nose nudges his hand that rests atop the blanket covering him, dampening it slightly. The ninja pulls his arm away slowly. The wolf's ears perk forward, but it seems to correctly guess his discomfort as it lies it great head down to simply watch him with lazy eyes.

Suddenly noting the presence of another, Hanzo's eyes dart around. Kotaro. He freezes, chest suddenly suppressing a breath he was about to release. The tall ninja is just stepped through the doorway. "You're finally awake," the he notes, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "Where am I?"  
"Don't you remember anything?" A flash of disappointment flickers within his eyes as he softly clicks the door shut. Hanzo looks at him in confusion. "No."  
"Hmm, very well. I'll give you a short recap." Kotaro strides over to the bed and sits at the edge. "What is your last memory?"

Hanzo stares at his fellow ninja for a moment. A memory of warm arms embracing his form and snuggling into the crook of another man's neck, unexpectedly comes forth. "Remembering something?" Kotaro questions, ending the chain the thoughts. Hanzo remains silent, feeling heat burning his cheeks. "You know I can tell? You're not wearing your mask." A disgruntled, embarrassed look shadows the small man's face. His eyes quickly search for his mask, eager to hide what his face to easily reveals. "It's being washed." Kotaro says, "Quite a bit of blood on it from your last mission… which brings us back to our main point. Your last memory?"  
"I remember everything about the mission until the last moments," Hanzo slowly admits. "Everything becomes blurry… and a there is a tall figure."

"Ah yes, you probably don't remember the ambush then?" A confused, interested expression envelopes the ninja's face. "No? You had been on the wall when an ambush appeared. Nobunaga Oda had known you'd be coming and was more than prepared… perhaps a little over-kill on his part. Though fortunately you weren't hurt because the main goal seemed to be was capturing you."

The memory is slowly coming back to Hanzo now. Yes, he had been on the wall when suddenly so many ninjas had attacked… he remembers little of the fight save that it had been nasty, then fading to unconsciousness. "You weren't assigned to that mission," he says suddenly, looking at Kotaro suspiciously.  
"Are you accusing me of the spy? Honestly Hanzo, I'm hurt. I saved you after all, doesn't that say otherwise?"

"You… saved me?" Hanzo hadn't expected this at the least. Especially considering Kotaro had been running an assignment that was rather distanced from his own. Kotaro nods, "I finished my part and decided to help you." The raven-haired ninja blinks in confusion. "My assignment was pitifully easy," Kotaro quickly explains. "I would accuse my lord of underestimating my abilities if there hadn't been a rather talented ninja in the way of my objective."  
"Thank you." A smile plays on Fuma's lips.  
"You're in my debt, Hanzo." The smaller ninja looks at the taller man with an utterly blank look. "Don't worry I'm sure you can supply what I ask."  
"What would you ask?"

The answer seems to please Kotaro and he smiles widely. "First, let me ask you this: do you remember anything… awkward?" Hanzo shifts nervously, betraying himself. He averts his eyes to see the wolf at his chest watching him. "Don't be shy," Kotaro teases, "You weren't before." The smaller man tenses. "Amuse me Hanzo, and actually tell me what you remember."

Assuredly, if it hadn't been for Kotaro's unexpectedly being Hanzo's rescuer, the ninja would not utter a word. Seems as the case is quite different… "Someone holding me, I'm snuggling in the crook of their neck," Hanzo quietly says.  
"Do you know who the person is?" Kotaro asks. Hattori shakes his head. "That was me, and you did the snuggling by yourself." The black haired man freezes up. He couldn't have heard it incorrectly, yet it couldn't possibly be true. "I did that?"  
"Yes. You know, you're quite cuddly when you're draping in exhaustion… and a little delirious."

A deep crimson red soaks Hanzo's cheeks nearly immediately. He would have covered his face with his blanket, but the wolves have left little slack and he can't pull the blanket up with their hefty weight upon it. "Don't be shy, Hanzo. You wanted to cuddle," Kotaro says, making an amusing attempt to look innocent. "But let's not forget about that debt…" Hanzo keeps his gaze down as he is still trying to banish his blush. Fuma shrugs at the ignorance and continues on. "A kiss should clear your debts, Hanzo."

The ninja immediately brings his head up to stare profoundly at Kotaro. The redhead laughs at the bewilderment, despite the light glow of red to his pale cheeks. "A kiss…" Hanzo murmurs when he regains himself somewhat. "Just a kiss?" He shifts in further embarrassment after uttering the words. "Saying I should raise the payment? What a strange thing for someone to say when they're in debt…" Kotaro says. His voice is soft and yields hints of velvety seduction.

Hanzo's words choke in his mouth when the three wolves suddenly are jumping off the bed. Pulling his blanket close, the smaller ninja carefully regards Fuma. The redhead is no longer content to sit at the foot of the bed, as he slowly begins to make his way towards the head. "What would you suggest as a fair price?" Hanzo draws in a shaky breath when Kotaro is close. The ninja has arms on both sides of Hanzo, preventing the smaller man from making any hasty moves of escape.

"You look good down there, Hanzo," Kotaro announces after a moment of deep silence.  
"Where am I?" the smaller man questions, feeling a desperation to escape the situation and ignore the ninja's comments. "We're safe in one of Tokugawa's castles. Don't worry, he knows everything… well not completely everything… but he knows enough that you shouldn't be worried." Kotaro regards the considering face below. "I told him I'd look after you," he says. Hanzo scowls, as his face turns red at the remark.

The delighted chuckles that escape Kotaro's lips afterwards surprise the smaller ninja. He'd never seen the redhead quite so… happy? It didn't seem to be the right word, but nothing else seemed describe the emotion. A glimmer of teasing contentment sparkles within the larger man's eyes when Hanzo looks into them. He looses himself for a moment… the deep dusky eyes capture him in a stare. He feels lost, so wonderfully lost.

Perhaps he is just imagining things, but Kotaro's face seems to be coming closer and closer. His eyelashes flutter once before he settles with keeping his eyelids half-open. Reality seems to fade away from a moment. Then, something striking happens. Hanzo's chest surges in surprise as lips press against his. Cool and soft, he feels beckoned to respond from their seducing touch.

A craving awakens within the small man, like a fire nearly squelched by winter's long cold grip to suddenly be rekindled with burning passion come summer. It is a craving that feels familiar, and yet he can barely believe it belongs to him. The urge is so powerful. He cannot resist pressing his lips against Kotaro's with what feels like a shameful begging need.

However, Hanzo must break the divineness of the kiss when a sudden need for air pulls him away. He is reluctant for his lips to loose Kotaro's embrace, yet a part of him wants to.

Hanzo watches Kotaro regard him with a deep gaze. He feels shameful for allowing himself to be corralled into unearthing such a reaction. Yet, when he looks in Kotaro's eyes, instead of disdain as he had somehow thought to be there, he sees passion aglow and pleasant surprise.

Wordlessly Kotaro leans down to capture his lips again, and wordlessly Hanzo accepts his lips again. This time the raven-haired is startled with the feeling on a tongue darting between his lips. Stiffening in surprise, he looses upon feeling fingers draw pointedly from his bare collarbone done the center of his naked chest.

Opening his mouth, Hanzo immediately feels the results of the deepened kiss. His head spins and reality seems like such a distant realm. There is no reluctance in the ninja as Kotaro readily and hungrily lays claim with his sneaking tongue. The flicker of a tongue sliding against his own brings Hanzo to react by moving his own. It is more of an immediate reaction to seek what brought him pleasure in such a teasing way. Perhaps it is partially due to his knack for chasing things to their source. Either way Hanzo quickly finds himself enthralled with his tongue tangling with Kotaro's. Saliva and passion entwine in what is not a battle for dominance, but perhaps more likely a seeking of companionship in a way that may or may not be obvious for those engaged.

When Kotaro pulls away, Hanzo realizes his lungs are burning from lack of air. Gasping in a breath, he looks at the mingling emotions on Kotaro's face. "Wow," he whispers, eyes suddenly looking into Hanzo's. The raven-haired man flinches unconsciously, immediately regretting his body's self-conscious reaction. "My debt is paid," he says quietly, getting up. He had suspected Kotaro would hold him back, but he moves so Hanzo had sit-up. "Hanzo," Kotaro pauses seeing he has the man's undivided attention. "Allow yourself to come in my debt more often, would you?" A smile ghosts on the smaller ninja's face. "As long as you promise to make it worth getting into trouble for."

* * *

Horray! ^0^ I got my Hanzo x Kotaro story posted! This goes out to Cherryninja, who seems to have a knack for putting these ninjas together in some sexy and awesome away ;D

I know there isn't any censored stuff, but for some reason I couldn't imagine putting these two in the bed together and was really happy just to make it more of a sweeter kind of story. Hope everyone enjoys and please review :)


End file.
